Of Cats, Foxes and Legends
by Kurogami Mana
Summary: Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke are two-tailed panther hybrids. Naruto is a nine-tailed fox hybrid. Naruto and Sasuke have been dating ever since their first year in high-school, while Itachi hasn't even hugged another person besides their mother. What happens when a new transfer student enters their school and Itachi shows interest. Rated M to be safe
1. Of Cats, Foxes and Legends

**Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke are two-tailed panther hybrids. Naruto is a nine-tailed fox hybrid. Naruto and Sasuke have been dating ever since their first year in high-school, while Itachi hasn't even hugged another person besides their mother. What happens when a new transfer student enters their school and Itachi shows interest.**

**Minato, Kushina and the Uchihas are alive! YAY :3**

**Naruto, Sasuke and the others of the rookie 9 – 16 years old**

**Itachi and the rest of Akatsuki – 18 years old**

**Neji, Tenten, Lee – 17 years old**

**To the story –swoosh–**

nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyan yanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyany anyanyanyanyanyanyanya

**Of Cats, Foxes and Legends**

"Hey Sasuke?" a blond haired teen with redish orange fox ears and nine tails asked the boy named Sasuke.

"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke, a black haired, black furred two tailed leopard hybrid, asked the blond lazily while cuddling with said blond on the living-room couch. He had been playing with the blond's hair, tracing his fingers through surprisingly soft tresses of unruly spikes.

"Don't you think Itachi's been getting more and more…" he gestured with his hand, searching for the right words to describe the long haired panther "…stand-off-ish?" He looked at Sasuke. An Expectant look in his eyes to see if the raven had noticed anything change in his brother as well.

Sasuke looked thoughtful for a moment as he looked back at how his brother was before and how he is now. "Now that you mention it, He's been acting different ever since we started dating… I wonder why?" Looking up as he continued thinking, he never noticed the blond's face lit up in a knowing, mischievous way.

Naruto grinned. Oh , he knew exactly what to do to get Itachi back on his feet. He nudged Sasuke in his side. "I think Itachi's lonely. Maybe we should get him a boyfriend" He knew Itachi was gay. He had never shown any interest to any of the fan-girls and sometimes glanced at a few guys here and there, never showing any real interest in any of them. He had already tried to hook the intimidating cat with a few potentials, all being rejected on the spot.

Sasuke, though, looked shocked when the suggestion rolled out of Naruto's mouth. Itachi? On a date? The idea alone seemed ridiculous. But the longer he pondered the idea, the better it seemed. The only problem was that Itachi didn't have anybody he was interested in. Sasuke hadn't even seen Itachi give any person more than a glance aside from his friends, family and Naruto. If he needed to look at anybody longer then a second, it was either to help his father during a presentation or because he was in school and a teacher asked him a question. Aside from that, people weren't worth his time it seemed. "That… might not be such a bad idea actually." He finally said.

Naruto beamed up at him with a face-splitting grin, ears perked up in excitement. "Really? I can't wait to search." Those words made Sasuke sweatdrop.

They both turned when they heard the front-door open, to see Itachi standing there, scowling and dripping wet. Both Naruto and Sasuke had to keep from laughing at seeing the proud panther standing there like a ruffled, wet kitty. "Don't. Say. Anything." And he proceeded up the stairs to his room, scowling and glaring at anything that dared be in his range of vision.

The poor hallway table didn't stand a chance.

nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyan yanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyany anyanyanyanyanyanyanya

Naruto slept over that night, much to the delight of one Uchiha Mikoto. After having called his parents, handing to phone to Mikoto when his mother, Kushina, had asked for her, he proceeded to get as far away, as fast as he could from the squeeling woman, lest he be subjected to embarrassing stories from his childhood.

He had slept in Sasuke's room and somewhere during the night, had crept in Sasuke's bed for… ahem… personal… reasons (AN: HAH, I'm keeping you in the dark, think of it however you like). Not that Sasuke minded. He liked waking up next to his blond fox. But as always, waking up next to a cute little blond fox on a school day wasn't very favorable for him. It meant he had to wake up his fox and not do anything else. Which was hard for the young panther, seeing as his hormones were on a constant rampage and making him horny almost instantly when he would see his fox in a cute situation. Like now. While he was mumbling incoherent things, as he cuddled into Sasuke's side, a small trail of drool making its way from the corner of his mouth.

While Sasuke was trying to wake the fox, Itachi had been up for almost an hour, getting his stuff ready for school. Re-reading certain things for his English test (not that he needed to, Itachi could ace his tests in his sleep, but it couldn't hurt, could it) and making sure he had everything. He had heard rumors the day before about a new transfer student, though he doubted the student in question would transfer to his class.

His ears twitched when he heard the soft whining of his brothers boyfriend, and his brother scolding him. He smiled (he would deny it to anyone who saw it, later). He was happy for his brother. Sure, he got to see him less and he had been feeling kind of lonely, but that didn't mean he couldn't encourage his brother in his relationship.

Their father had been against Sasuke and Naruto dating. It took both him and his little brother a week of confincing and finally, Itachi blackmailing the man with the threat that if he didn't approve of their relationship, he would personally crush Sharingan corp. and not feel bad about it.

Their father relented and had said he would back them up a hundred percent. Itachi had smiled inwardly, Sasuke actually smiled and Naruto had proceeded to dance throughout the entire evening. Itachi thought it was worth the chance of getting disowned.

When Sasuke and Naruto had entered the kitchen, after much fussing from Naruto's end and a lot of threats of 'no more Ramen' from Sasuke's. They had eaten breakfast in relative silence. Though Naruto kept trying to strike up a conversation with the silent Uchiha's, to no affail.

They proceeded to walk to school (it was only a few blocks away so they mostly walked, unless it rained). Upon arrival, both Uchihas were barreled by a horde of fan-girls, rudely shoving Naruto aside. His ears drooped and tails started to lay limply on the ground, while he started to sniffle. That resulted in Sasuke glaring at any and all female that was surrounding him, tail bristeling in agitation and ears pressed against his skull, until he was in front of Naruto, helping him up, and walking into the school while throwing death-threats at all the girls that wanted to glomp the younger Uchiha.

Itachi, on the other hand, wasn't paying the girls any attention except for the occasional hiss when a particular irritating girl started to touch him.

Offhandedly, he noticed a scent he hadn't smelt in school before and glanced over to where it was coming from. When he noticed the tuft of black and red hair and long, pointy, elf-like ears (you'll know why those aren't animal ears in later chapters :P). He wondered who that was for a brief second, before he pushed the thought to the back of his head and proceeded to walk to his class.

nyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyan yanyanyanyanyanyanyanyanyany anyanyanyanyanyanyanya

**okay so, what do you guys think? Good? Bad?**

**Please review!**


	2. Fresh meat and opposites attract

**Hey guys. I'm back and ready for another chapter upload.**

**Okay that was lame. Anywho, if you haven't guessed it yet, this is a SasuNaru ItaOC story. This is slight yaoi, might turn into more if I attempt a real sex scene, but I don't know if I want to ruin things by adding a bad thing into it…**

**SO, I will disclaim any character used in here that wasn't made up by me. If the characters from Naruto was mine I would own a lot more than a shitty laptop and living with my mom… AHEM… Naruto and all the other characters are Kishimoto Masashi-senseis.**

**Now, ON WITH THE STORY –vanishes–**

wanwanwanwanwanwanwanwanwanw anwanwanwanwanwanwanwanwanwa n

**Fresh meat and opposites attract**

"Damnit." Naruto swore the teachers were out for his blood today.

He was currently in his gymclass, having trouble with transforming in his animal form, as was their current assignment so they could test their speed. Being only a second year high-schooler meant they would have a few difficulties with changing in their animals, the more powerful ones having more problems than the lesser of the hybrids.

They got assigned a senior, in Naruto's case Itachi, so they could get some guidance. Now, normally he would love to have Itachi as his guide. Normally being when Itachi would help him and he wouldn't look at the strange new senior that had entered his class at the beginning of the day. But as it so happened to be, that new student did enter Itachi's class and for some god awful reason, Itachi seemed interested in this new student and completely ignored Naruto.

Naruto wouldn't have been mad if it was only that one thing that had happened today, but seeing as how it wasn't and that whenever he remembered it, like now for instance, his ears would fall flat against his skull, a scowl would magically appear on his face and his tails would bristle and twitch and flick in an irritated way.

So, let's take a look at what had happened that day, shall we?

A few hours earlier, after having been rudely shoved aside and then being picked up again by his scowling boyfriend, they had proceeded to walk into the school. Sasuke had been threatening every and all fan-girl or –guy with, and I quote "If any of you whores so much as looks at Naruto the wrong way today, I will throw you into hell in a million pieces and make sure every little bit gets a personal demon so you will be tortured a million different ways."

No student had tried to get closer to them the rest of the day.

Naruto had smiled the whole way to their first class, eliciting a small smile from Sasuke, which made Naruto's smile a full blown grin.

His smile disappeared, however, when his history teacher, Iruka, kept asking him, and ONLY him, questions about some dead guy he'd never heard of.

When history ended, Naruto's scowl had appeared, his ears had laid a little flat in irritation. 'But…' Naruto thought 'at least my next class will be less demanding.' He knew this to be true because one: his next class was Literature, and two: His Literature teacher was Kakashi-sensei. Him being the most notorious late-comer of Konoha High, even if he was already at the school. "Hey, Sasuke?" The blond questioned, his ears twitching in slight concentration.

Sasuke glanced at his blond, taking in his expression of pure concentration before deciding to bless him with his attention. "Hn" Ah yes, the famous Uchiha reply. It has many different meanings and can be used to escape painful conversations with mothers trying to figure out why you haven't talked about mating with her even though you already have decided who your mate will be. That was a conversation he would very much so like to forget. His tail was still twitching in horror whenever his mother was in the immediate vicinity.

"Do you think Kakashi-sensei will be 15 or 30 minutes late today?" Okay, maybe not a smart question, but Sasuke thought he'd answer anyway, just to save his little blond from the oncoming headache he could already see forming.

"I guess he'd take about 20 minutes after the second bell." And with that answer, the blond grinned and was content. Sasuke would never understand why that was always bothering him so much, but it kept him from blabbering and sounding like a girl, so whatever.

Upon arrival at their class, they found that Kakashi wasn't even there and they had a self-study period, meaning a lot of loud talking students, and to both Sasuke's and Naruto's great disappointment and agitation, a lot of screaming fan-girls, trying to get Sasuke's attention.

Sasuke was scowling, tails bristling, looking like two overly large fur bats, ears lying flat against his skull, while trying to glare the fan-girls on fire. While Naruto was glaring at the thick wall of fan-girls, willing himself to be able to see through them and look at Sasuke. He had already tried going through, which ended in him getting elbowed in the stomach, kicked in the shin and yanked at one of his tails before finally rudely being shoved to the ground.

Never try to get between a hoard of fan-girls and their obsession.

After Lit. had finally ended, it was P.E. which brings us to our current class.

Naruto had finally been able to change into his nine-tailed fox form. Looking over at Sasuke, who happened to have the new kid as his guide, he noticed Sasuke smirking his way, laying sprawled out on the ground in his panther form, probably having changed 10 minutes ago, when he was still struggling to even keep his fur coat on his body. The bastard.

He glanced over at Itachi. 'Okay, so when had he changed into his panther form?'

Itachi was a majestic feline. Deep, midnight black, flawless fur, shone in the sunlight with a slight red hue. His slick, muscled body, slightly bigger than the average large feline, looked even more dangerous when he looked so focused than normal. Even when you weren't looking at his deep, blood red eyes or his razor sharp claws that could shred you to pieces. Not even mentioning those long canines that, no doubt had appeared in his muzzle.

Naruto looked at Sasuke's and then his animal body.

Sasuke, like Itachi, had deep, midnight black, flawless fur. Though his had a dark blue hue to it. His body, the same muscular structure, though slightly shorter, was still bigger than the average large cat. Sasuke didn't look nor feel as dangerous as Itachi though, when he was in his animal form.

His own body, though definitely not feline, had reddish orange fur, which looked more like it was coated in blood when angled a certain way. The color of his fur and the amount of tails he had were inherited from his mother, but his looks were inherited from his father, be it human or animal. His body structure wasn't as muscular as that of the Uchiha's, but it was built for stealth, agility and speed, making him a deadly opponent when put in a fight.

He had only been in his animal form a couple of times before. All because he was in an overly emotional state, it being either sadness, extreme rage or fear.

He shook the memories off and looked back at Itachi with a frown. The panther hadn't taken his eyes of the new student and he wondered why. He hadn't changed in his animal form yet, him not being the only senior.

He sighed. This was going to be a long gym-class. If only Guy-sensei wasn't their teacher.

wanwanwanwanwanwanwanwanwanw anwanwanwanwanwanwanwanwanwa n

Itachi's day hadn't started out so well either.

After being ambushed by fan-girls, much like his younger brother, he had proceeded to stalk to class, growling and glaring every fan-girl into the ground. He had arrived at his English classroom, and proceeded to take his seat at his usual table by the window. He sat there, staring out the window until the bell signaled class was starting. The teacher handed out their tests, explained that cheating would automatically result in a zero, no exceptions.

Itachi had finished it with time to spare, so he looked out the window again until class was over.

His next class was science with his creepy teacher Orochimaru, though he would never admit there was a person alive to creep the older Uchiha out. He had expected it to be a normal lesson, but that idea went down the drain when, fifteen minutes after the last bell had rung, someone had knocked on the door.

Thinking it was a student who ran late, he went back to his science project. Normally they had a partner, but seeing as how Sasori had paired up with Deidara and Hidan was with Kakuzu, he didn't have a partner. All his other classmates had already paired up also, some of the girls asking him in what they probably thought was a seducing tone, him thinking they had a spasm, he had turned them down by, not so subtly, looking away with a scowl on his face and a 'Fuck off'.

It worked like a charm.

The person that had knocked had come in after getting an affirmative from Orochimaru. He had handed him a note, resulting in Orochimaru sulking he couldn't punish a tardy student. He had looked forward to that. He turned to his class and addressed them, gaining their attention almost immediately. He smirked, oh how he loved scaring his students. "Class, we have a new student today. Introduce yourself, boy."

The boy looked at Orochimaru for a second before turning to the class. "My name is Ryuugami Róng Yuán De. You can call me Yuán."

Itachi had looked up after Orochimaru had said it was a new student and found that he couldn't get his eyes to look away from the beautiful creature in front of him. The boy, now known as Yuán, looked ethereal. His hair, streaked black and red, was short and slightly spiked at the top, but was long at the bottom and brushed his lower back. His skin was on the boundary between a healthy pale and sun kissed bronze, that mixed with his exotic, almost Asian, red-rimmed, poison-green eyes, made him look dangerous, yet beautiful. A deadly combination in Itachi's eyes. The school uniform fit him perfectly, and did nothing to deter from his beauty. He found his ears twitch in approval of the new student.

Yuán looked at all the awed students. All of them except one drooling over him. 'Great,' he thought, 'more idiot followers.' Though that thought was shoved aside when four of the students turned their gazes from him and started talking to each other, or more like The blond and white boys talking, while the redhead and masked … boy? … listened.

He looked at the boy that hadn't started drooling at his appearance and found he had to fight a blush at his stare. He had never seen eyes that black, that they almost seem like bottomless pits in which you could easily lose yourself. He would've continued staring at him if the teacher hadn't said anything. "You can sit next to Uchiha-kun, since that is the only open seat left."

Orochimaru gestured to the seat next to Itachi at his lab table. The Uchiha silently thanking whatever higher being there was that he had been born a loner as he saw Yuán walking his way.

Yuán kept looking at the Uchiha, as he saw several emotions fly past in those bottomless pits known as eyes. He sat down when he reached the table and introduced himself again and added a 'looking forward to working with you' as he did so. The uchiha nodded in response and also introduced himself, before explaining the assignment to him, for which Yuán was very grateful.

Orochimaru seemed to sulk as he noticed the Uchiha boy explaining the new student the assignment. 'Damnit,' he thought, 'I had wanted to torture the boy into submission.' Random ways of torture popped up in his head.

After writing down new ways of torture on Orochimaru's part, a lot of bickering on Hidan and Kakuzu's part and an almost make out session on Deidara and sasori's part. Science class had ended. Next was P.E. and Yuán had asked what they did during P.E. class. He had known it to be something about physical health but not if it was the same at Konoha.

Apparently, it wasn't.

Itachi had explained to him, while trying to keep on talking without him trailing off to stare at the other boys eyes, that P.E. at Konoha was meant for the first and second years to learn how to change of their own accord instead of relying on their emotions, which at first had shocked Yuán. Where he came from, you had to be able to change at will before you entered High School. If you couldn't, you'd be stuck in Junior High until you could. Itachi proceeded to explain that the third years would be combined with the first years and the fourth years with the second so that they could guide the younger students in how to change into their animal.

When Itachi was done explaining to him, they had arrived at the fourth year's boys locker room. They changed into their gym-clothes, Itachi proceeded to look at Yuán's back, finding the large, what seemed to be a tattoo, of a pair of scaly wings which seemed to go from the top of the shoulders till somewhere on the boys thighs.

After having changed, Itachi couldn't keep his eyes of the boy anymore. Yuán noticed, and had been trying to ignore him while listening to the teacher blabbering about the 'power of youth' and finally teaming them up with a second year student. Of course, the universe had in mind that he would be paired with the little brother of the, still staring, older Uchiha.

If he had been any other animal, he would have flattened his ears and twitched his tail at the scrutiny, but seeing as how he wasn't, his tail wasn't out and his ears couldn't flatten in either state, be it animal or human. His animal form not even having any visible ears.

He gave the younger Uchiha some pointers in how to change best and after 5 minutes of explaining and pointing him in the right direction, he had changed. Yuán told the Uchiha to try it a few times, before telling him to stay in his animal form and relax until the teacher called on them.

20 minutes into class and the teacher finally told the seniors to change too.

Yuán looked around and asked the one question which made him look like an idiot and made him actually feel extremely stupid. "Do we _have_ to change into our animal?" Ah yes, he felt so stupid when every student that had turned animal, which happened to be _every _student in class, had looked at him like he was an idiot. So, to save his own dignity, he looked at the teacher sheepishly and said "Forget I asked" and proceeded to turn.

His animal shape not only stealing Itachi's but every person available to see's breath away.

wanwanwanwanwanwanwanwanwanw anwanwanwanwanwanwanwanwanwa nwan

**Yesh, nother chapter done.**

**Sorry for those who wanted Kyuubi. I promise to do an ItaKyuu story some other time.**

**Oh and Ryuugami and Róng Yuán De actually have a meaning. Ryuugami being Japanese and Róng Yuán De being Chinese.**

**Imaginary cookies for those who can guess the meaning of one or both names.**

**Until next chapter!~**


	3. Misfits and Cat Fights

**Heyhey, sorry I'm late. I got kinda busy with internship and projects and other school related things.**

**But! This chapter will (hopefully) make up for it because –drumroll– we get to know Yuán's animal! –bounces– I'm happy…**

**Okay… on with the story -3-**

**Misfits and Cat Fights.**

chuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuc huchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuch uchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchu

Okay, so, he was a little upset. No, scratch that. He was raging made. First he had to change into his animal in front of, he grunted, _people_. Next, they had to do some stupid exercises. 'Stupid hyperactive, teacher.' Then, some stupid blond _housecat_ decided it was a good idea to rub herself against the guy he had his eyes on and proceeded to tell said guy how his species were just dumb, meat-headed, war-loving, overgrown lizards. He almost maimed the girl right then and there. His tail twitched at the remembrance and proceeded to slam itself against the ground to try and ease the agitation.

It didn't help much. He growled. Scarring several of the other students in the room.

You see, gym had ended a few hours ago. They were currently in their last class of the day. It being social studies. It differs from the human version, where they learn how to use their elemental powers, so they don't accidentally use it when overly emotional… Like Yuán was right now. His element being fire, which is not the best element to have when mad… Is that steam coming from his mouth?

Before he burns down the school in his current state, we shall proceed to check what has his panties in such a tight bunch.

chuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuc huchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuch uchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchu

'Oh god, I feel kinda really stupid right now.' Yes, Yuán was feeling extremely stupid for asking his teacher if he had to change into his animal form. All the students were watching as well.

"Why, my youthful student, you need to change for this class. It is mandatory. But, if you are not able to, I shall see to it that my youthful self will help you out on that problem" insert blinding, shining, toothy smile. Yuán thought he saw some sparkles, which did a good job at creeping him out.

He shook his head vigorously. "No thank you, Gai-sensei, I can change just fine, thank you very much." He proceeded to grumble about weird teachers under his breath.

"Well then, hurry up lad. I'm sure people are dying to know what your animal is. You know, you being a transfer student and all." Yuán was surprised to find no youth-based word in that sentence, but nodded non-the-less.

Itachi, meanwhile, was on the edge of his seat. He wanted to know Yuán's animal, partially because he had concealed it so well, nobody could even take a guess. Another part wanting to know because he, and Itachi had grudgingly admitted, was forming a crush on the new student, even after just a few hours of school. He was falling, and he was falling hard for the new student.

Yuán took a breath, if he was going to do this, he had to steel his nerves. He hoped his classmates wouldn't run in fear, like all his supposed friends always did when they found out his animal form, and took a glance at Itachi. He had noticed the raven haired panther staring at him since class had started. And apparently, his mind didn't seem to mind it too much, though it was slightly creepy.

Sasuke had noticed they both seemed to glance at one another. Well, Yuán glanced. His brother, Itachi, just flat-out stared at the boy. Sasuke found this to be amusing because, one: Uchiha's, especially Itachi, do not stare, two: Itachi was growling whenever Yuán and Sasuke came to close in contact or touched, even though Itachi knew he had Naruto, three: Uchiha Itachi, who always took great pride in his concentration, couldn't even keep his focus on Naruto. How he had managed to ignore the loud blond, Sasuke didn't know.

He noticed the stiffening of Itachi's shoulders and turned to look at Yuán and froze.

Yuán had took off his shirt and thrown it on the ground. If he was to change, then he wouldn't do it ripping his shirt. "I would take a few steps back if I were you." He had turned to address the students directly behind him. When they had taken a few steps back he turned back around and hunched his shoulders.

The tattoos on his back began to expand and seemingly ripped his skin open without actually ripping it. They were big enough to envelope his whole body twice. He started grunting, his nails began to grow, his skin turned into scales of different shades of black, red and gold. The top of his hair started spiking backwards, turning hard. Two ivory colored horns growing atop his head, curling alongside his face. The longer part of his hair dissolved into the skin above his spine. A long scaled red and black streaked tail started growing, stopping at twice his actual body length.

The whole class and some others who had their class next to the track field, where the outdoor P.E. class was held, looked on as he changed in awe. It wasn't every day you saw something this interesting happening at a fairly normal school.

Yuán, on the other hand, was in hell. Changing hurt, especially when his spinal cord and neck needed to expand and lengthen. He seriously needed to change more often.

He was cursing the seven reals of hell while his neck was growing, his body hunching over when his legs shifted their position so he could stand on all fours, his nose elongating to form a snout with long, sharp, pointy teeth sticking out at random places. He had closed his eyes some time ago when his bones hard started popping, grinding and shifting to fit his animal form. Damn this hurt.

When his body had stopped growing, he growled slightly in satisfaction and apparent relief, the last of which only Itachi caught, and opened his eyes to reveal golden, red-rimmed eyes, no white in sight. His tail swaying behind him as he glanced around at his classmates. He noticed the students of other classes, who were also staring, but paid them no heed. He wanted to know his classmates' reactions.

They were dumbstruck, all this time, they were taught that they were extinct. That they no longer existed on this planet. But apparently, the history books and the ones providing the information for them, along with multiple scientists and professors, were wrong. Because right now, at this very moment, right in front of their very eyes, was a living, breathing dragon.

Yuán stood, watching as the students had different emotions rolling over their faces. He was an intimidating specimen, even as a dragon. He was thrice the length of a sakura tree, though he could alter his length to fit his image, he hadn't changed for so long, he could only manage going this small. He was currently lying down. But if he were to stand he'd be at about half the height of a one story building at his current body size.

He suddenly got tackled by an overexcited, reddish-orange furred fox, who was yipping and growling happily. He was then approached by the panther brothers (he put two and two together after hearing Sasuke's full name). The rest of the class though, remained rooted to the ground.

Naruto was ecstatic. Now, him, Sasuke and Itachi wouldn't be the only ones in school who could change their body height*. Itachi and Sasuke had to agree with that.

With all the cheering about having kindred spirits and the like, they momentarily forgot about class. That is, until Gai began to shout about youthful souls, energy and 500 laps around the school.

They growled at him, Yuán almost burning him in his growling fit, in which Gai relented and said the needed to do 10 laps, and only around the track field. They had to do this in a normal fashion, only checking their stamina and speed and such. Which wasn't actually all that bad, until the Ino/Sakura incident.

chuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuc huchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuch uchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchu

They had finally finished running laps, having run 10 more after Gai's proclamation that there wasn't enough youthfulness.

Yuán was currently lazing in the sun, his body curled around itself in a cat-like fashion, watching Naruto talking animatedly to Sasuke, both having turned back to their hybrid form a few minutes ago. Itachi was lying next to him, in the same fashion. Neither noticed the two females walking up to them, a glint in their eyes, until the blond, a Persian cat, started glomping Itachi's neck. Yuán bristled. He didn't like someone else touching Itachi like that, though he didn't have a clue why.

"Itachi-senpai, why are you hanging out with this brute, you should know more than anyone that dragons are brutal animals. Killing for no reason, not caring if their mate was hurt in the process." She giggled and batted her eyelashes in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. Itachi though, was bristling with anger.

'How dare she insult my Yuán!' He thought, anger boiling to a point he almost couldn't control himself and ripped the girls head off.

Yuán was digging his claws in the ground and grit his teeth together to keep himself from either clawing or biting her to pieces, or setting her to flames. Dragons were neither brutes, nor did they kill without reason. His family had been of noble blood. Never killing, unless it was justified. Even then they only killed under extreme circumstances. Sure, fire dragons were quick to anger, it being because of their element.

It seemed it didn't deter the blond from spewing nonsense she read in history books and online. Well, she noticed something was wrong when two angry, glaring faces were right in front of her, growling menacingly in her face. Let's just say she screamed, ran and almost peed herself.

Sakura wasn't fairing much better. She kept on clinging to Sasuke's arm as if it were a life line. Sasuke kept on scowling as the pink haired banshee kept screeching in his ear about something he couldn't quite understand.

Naruto, for his part, had lost his patience after five minutes of Sakura talking about how she fitted much better with Sasuke than him. He screamed, launched himself at her and almost hit her when she ran away after getting a slap from Sasuke.

Yup, he felt better already.

chuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuc huchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuch uchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchu

After that the rest of the day was pretty normal.

Yuán and Itachi got assigned a project during literature, getting paired up so they'd have to go to each-others homes eventually. They decided to do it immediately. Yuán going with Itachi to his house. After that was math, geography, History and eventually Social Studies.

The teacher had seen that Yuán had perfect control over his element and didn't need any more lessons in how to control it, so he could join Itachi, who hadn't have to take Social Studies since his second year.

chuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuc huchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchuch uchuchuchuchuchuchuchuchu

**thanks for reading guys :P**

**sorry for the rushed ending, I had writers block.  
next chapter we will meet . . . KYUUBI! Yay. It will take place at the Uchiha's. Sasuke and Naruto will be there, as will Kushina and Minato. The idea is already in my head. It might be finished this weekend, but no promises.**

**I was also thinking of making this an mpreg… hmm hormonal dragon… and let's not forget our foxy blond. Tell me what you think… AND REVIEW!**

**Till next time peeps**


	4. Fussing mothers and weird family members

**W00T. Kyuubi chapter –runs around like an idiot–  
sorry, I like Kyuu.**

…**I don't know what else to comment here except ON WITH THA STOREEE :3**

aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…CROW!

**Fussing mothers and weird family members**

When school ended, Sasuke and Naruto were already waiting at Itachi's black Jaguar. Why are they waiting you ask? Well, Itachi and Yuán hadn't arrived yet. The reason being the ever persistant fan-girls. Worse was, the crowd of banshees had grown bigger because of Yuán.

They thought he was hot, and the fact that he actually was hot and, like the Uchihas, didn't really give them the light of day. Oh, and the fact that he was a dragon, one with a fire element AND with the body of a dominant. Even half the submissive males from school threw themselves at him… which actually happened at one point. That little incident ended in Yuán screaming, then punching the guy and running like all of hell was after him, hiding behind Itachi as soon as he spotted him.

He would remember to drag him with him when he went to the bathroom next time.

So, school has ended and Yuán was being dragged, literally, to Itachi's car, while Itachi was running, glare stuck on his face. He opened his car doors, pushed Yuán into the passenger seat, opened his door, pulled the seat forward and told Sasuke and Naruto to get in quickly. They obliged and hurried into the car, going even faster after they heard the first shrieks of the new-formed Itachi/Yuán (no not the pairing) fan-club.

Itachi started his car and drove as fast as he could away from the school.

Everybody breathed a sigh of relieve when they were finally a save way away from the evil, shrieking banshees.

The car ride to the Uchiha mansion was relatively silent, except for Naruto babbling about one thing or another. Complaining a lot about a certain pink haired cat, until Sasuke decided it was enough, grabbed Naruto's chin between his fingers and kissed him passionately.

This resulted in Yuán snickering with a blush on his face, Itachi rolling his eyes, a smirking Sasuke and a dazed Naruto. He was silent for the rest of the ride.

aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…CROW!

"Mmm no, I think Gai-sensei outweighs Jiraiya-sensei when it comes down to weirdness. I mean, sure I've been here one day but at least Jiraiya-sensei doesn't keep shouting about the 'power of youth' while looking off into the sunset, even when there isn't one, crying and hugging students. That, my friend, creeped me out more than hearing Jiraiya-sensei read from a passage of his Icha Icha Paradise book." Yuán thought back to Jiraiya's class, blushed then waved the memories away.

Sasuke thought for a moment when he emerged from the car after Itachi got out, Naruto close on his heels. "Yeah, you're probably right, Jiariya's porno books would be better than Gai trying to help you find your 'inner youth'." Yuán snickered and Naruto laughed at Sasuke's impression of Gai.

Itachi cleared his throat and motioned for the rest to follow to the front door. "I wouldn't mind talking out here, but inside would be so much more comfortable." He chuckled at Yuán's deep blush and had to restrain himself from kissing to boy senseless. He tore his eyes away from the blushing dragon, who looked so much better with his tail out, and proceeded to open the front door.

Upon entering the house, which Yuán had said, looked more like a small town, they were greeted by an excited Mikoto, who proceeded to envelope Sasuke and Itachi in a light hug, while almost smothering 'Naru-chan' as she liked to call him. "Hello dears, I'm so glad you're on time today. Naruto's parents are hear and Naru-chan?" she waited until she had his full attention, "Your brother is here as well. He said something about his college having a week off." She smiled as Naruto bounded off into the living room. Sasuke following silently.

"Mother I'd like to introduce you to my new–" Itachi started, but got cut off by Mikoto.

"Oh and Madara and Shisui are here too. They came by a few hours ago. Said they wanted to see their favorite cousins again." She smiled, until she noticed Yuán. "Well, who might you be?" Mikoto had a strange glint in her eyes. Yuán thought he should run away, and fast.

"Uhm… m-my name is Ryuugami Rong Yuán De. Uhm, you can call me Yuán. It-it's nice to meet you, miss…?" He left the sentence hanging for Mikoto to finish.

"Oh you can just call me Mikoto, Yu-chan." Yuán almost choked when he heard the nickname. He didn't think he looked cute. While he was distracted He wasn't paying much attention until Mikoto started squealing and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh that expression was just too cute. I have to show you to Kushina-chan." And he got dragged towards to living room, slightly hunched over because the woman was slightly shorter than him and his head was in an arm embrace. His tail was lashing out behind him and his arms were flailing, trying to find something to hold on to.

Itachi was chuckling while he followed his mother into the living room. He found it quite funny to watch a proud species as the dragon being dragged around by a female panther. When he entered the living room, he noticed Naruto had glomped Kurama (Kyuubi) and was nuzzling his side. Kurama was chuckling at his little brothers antics while Sasuke was trying to pry the smaller fox off.

Mikoto, meanwhile, was standing in the middle of the room talking about how cute the new boy Itachi had brought over was, while said boy was now trying to get his head back by pushing on her arms. It wasn't helping and his tail was trashing more wildly by the second. It also wasn't helping that Kushina was talking back just as excited.

"Mikoto, hun, it might help as to form an image of him if we can see more than his arms, tail and backside." Fugaku said, though it sounded more like a grunt.

Mikoto blushed, "Yes, I suppose that would help." She let the struggling boy go with a blush on her face. Yuán's tail stopped trashing and was now only twitching as he gulped in much needed, precious air.

"Oh god, I thought I was going to die." He looked at Itachi and glared. "Stop smirking idiot!" He flung his book bag in his face. Itachi caught it. "You could've told me your mother would put me in a headlock and drag me off. I said stop smirking!" His tail slammed on the ground in irritation.

The room, consisting of the Uchihas, Fugaku, Madara, Shisui, Sasuke and Mikoto, together with the Namikaze/Uzumakis, Minato, Kushina, Kyuubi and Naruto, watched in fascination as Itachi chuckled, smiled and then walked towards Yuán and put an arm around his shoulder.

Fugaku, at that moment, was just staring. He couldn't believe it. His oldest son, Itachi, was _smiling_. How the hell did that happen? It started with a small twitch when Itachi had entered the living room after his wife had dragged a black/red haired boy in, squealing about how cute the boy looked or something. But now, Itachi was just full out smiling. He turned to look at the boy that was swinging his tail around in agitation at his son. He looked from him to his son and back. Then an idea struck him. Maybe Itachi liked the boy. Maybe even more than a friend. If that was so, he would thank every god out there for this miracle to happen. He would even do a happy dance. He couldn't wait for the moment where he got to question his son in private. Oh how he would love making him squirm. Of course, his facial expression hadn't changed from its usual stony mask.

Madara and Mikoto, though, had a slightly different train of thought. They actually _knew_ Itachi was falling in love with the huffing boy. They would do anything they could to get them together. Especially with mating season so close around the corner.

Mikoto was inwardly squealing. Her baby finally found the one. Now she would finally get grandchildren from both her kids. And Itachi's might even be conceived in two weeks time. Ah yes, mating season. When all the doms become needy and the subs become frisky. A whole week coped up with your mate doing… stuff. She blushed at the image of the 'stuff' her husband did last season. She quickly shook it off and glanced at Madara, who glanced at her. They nodded to each other discreetly and started making plans on how to get the two close.

aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…CROW!

Sasuke had finally managed to pry the blond off of the redheaded, slightly older looking version of himself. It had taken him 15 minutes of prying, cursing and eventually tickling to do it. Naruto now sat on Sasuke's lap, not that he complained, and was still giggling softly.

The redhead, Namikaze-Uzumaki Kurama, really did look almost like an exact copy of the blond. Though he had long red hair like their mother, his fur the same color. His eyes were the same fierce blue as Naruto's, only much fiercer looking. His nine tails never seemed to stop moving, which made him seem even more threatening.

He was happy he got to see his brother again after so long. Usually Kurama would be at college while he was home, seeing as how the college Kurama went to supplied accommodation for its students. Naruto didn't like it. He had voiced his disapproval of Kurama moving out, but his parents and brother had made a sound statement that it would too long a trip to make from their house.

He had eventually relented, albeit reluctantly, and had settled for seeing him every vacation and whenever else they could.

He was now watching Itachi and Yuán interact. He was giggling every now and then. He heard his mother giggle also, sometimes commenting on how cute they both looked and acted. He heard his father trying to hold in his laughter as Itachi got the bag in his face this time after a certain comment he couldn't quite catch. His brother was just laughing extremely loud, clutching at his sides to make the ache go away. It wasn't helping that Yuán got embarrassed after another comment from Itachi, something about his 'cute little butt', and he decided to scorch part of Itachi's hair in retaliation.

Itachi doused the fire quickly enough, his hair not getting damaged badly because of its natural resistance to fire due to his element being fire also. Though he did seem to slightly forget about the rest of the people in the room.

Well, until Shisui decided to interrupt by slamming his hand on Itachi's shoulder, while laughing loudly and almost doubling over. "Dude, you totally… totally fell in love with… with him didn't you?" He was trying to breath between his laughing and talking. It was hard, but he somehow managed.

"What are you talking about?" Itachi was growling at him. His ears stood flat against his skull and his tails were twitching in agitation. Stupid cousin ruining the moment.

Shisui looked at Itachi incredulously. Had he not noticed his own attraction to the cute… wait what animal was the guy? He looked at Yuán's tail and noticed it was scaley. 'Lizard?'. He thought about it, forgetting Itachi's reaction for the moment and decided to ask. Unknowingly asking the question on the minds of everybody who didn't know, it being the majority of the people in the living room. "Hey, mind telling what animal you are? I'd say lizard or something of the sort, but the patterns on your tail don't seem to add up. Oh, and your name would also be appreciated."

Yuán blinked at his questions. Okay, he could answer that. Seeing as how he'd probably see all of them more often. "My name is Ryuugami Róng Yuán De. I-I'm a dragon." He heard multiple gasps and looked around at all their shocked expressions. Okay, not what he was expecting, but better then fear. He swallowed those words up when the information started to sink in.

Fear would have been the better choice.

aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…aho…CROW!

**Nyanyan and finished.  
have you guys enjoyed it? Yes? W00t. now I'm happy.  
I would've posted this earlier, but ridiculousness was addicting. That and I had internship things to finish. Damn stupid book I have to write just so my teachers know what I did.**

**Till next time! :3**


	5. Fan-girl moms and relationships

**Hello peeps and welcome. You guys probably hate me and my cliffhangers right about now. Muahahahahahaha -cough cough wheeze choke- … okay sorry.**

**Anywho, the next chapter is here and now you don't need to kill me so please put the sharp and pointy objects away. NOOOOOO not the blunt objects, put them down! Put them… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah –runs for her life–**

nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-niyari

**Fan-girl moms and relationships**

Yuán was waiting patiently for the others to have a reaction. He already knew those of Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto, but not that of their family members. He started to squirm a bit when no one seemed to react even a little. He almost started wishing they wouldn't react at all.

Then, the reactions came. First it was understanding, as the information started to sink in finally. Second was the shock when realization hit them. Third, two red blurs glomped him, resulting in him falling to the ground under their weight. His eyes scrunched in pain when he hit the floor. When he opened his eyes again, he saw two sets of eyes with stars seemingly shooting from their eyes at them. "U-uhm…" Okay, so what was he supposed to do in a situation like this again. Oh yeah, scream, hit, run, hide behind Itachi. So he did. He screamed, not in a girly way whatsoever mind you, hit Kurama and shoved off Kushina, ran and hid behind Itachi, gripping his shirt in a deathgrip while peeking from behind his back to see if they would do it again.

Itachi chuckled at his actions. "Don't worry, they won't hurt you. Kurama, the redheaded guy over there, is Naruto-kun's older brother. He's fascinated by dragons but he already has a mate so he won't try to hump you or anything. And the redhead over there is Kushina, Naruto-kun's mother and Minato-san's mate/wife." He pointed to the three Yuán didn't know yet while he was explaining.

Yuán nodded and slowly emerged from behind Itachi's back. He still didn't know if people would glomp him again or not. Mikoto had already done it once and he didn't want a repeat of that incident. His head and neck still hurt.

Yuán took a glance around the room. "Okay so, now I know Naruto's side of the family and your and Sasuke's mother. But, uhm, what of the creepy loudmouth, emo dude and evil overlord?" Pointing at Shisui, Fugaku and Madara in that order, making all of them growl and shisui attempting to pout. He was failing miserably.

Sasuke, Naruto, Minato, Kushina and Kyuubi were holding their stomachs from laughing to hard. Mikoto was trying, and failing, to hold in her laughter while trying to cheer up her husband and Itachi was chuckling. He regained his composure after a while and started introducing them, "Yuán, this is my cousin Shisui, my uncle Madara, who was also the former head of the Uchiha clan, and my father, Fugaku. He is the current head." He chuckled again when Yuán noticed the similarities and his face morphed into that of horror.

Oh god, what had he done. He had just insulted the former AND current head of the Uchiha clan. "I… uhh… I uhm… I'm so sorry." He took a deep bow. He thought he had done something wrong when nobody made a sound. Well, until someone started to chuckle and it wasn't Itachi's deep, throaty rumble that seemed to send his nerves in a frenzy and his heart to pick up speed. No, this one was different. Though it was indeed deep, it seemed to come from the couch the evil overlord… uuuh… Madara was seated.

"Don't worry kid, we were just kind of shocked to be called names by someone we don't know." Yuán raised his head and looked at Madara in confusion. Madara chuckled again. "People we know tend to call us different names. Mostly because the majority of our family are like Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke, seemingly cold-hearted bastards with a stick shoved up their ass." This earned him a few glares and mumbled death threats. He was about to talk again and ask if he really was a dragon until Shisui beat him to the punch.

"You said you are a dragon, but I don't believe you. I've know a lot of reptiles who've claimed they were dragons, but so far, none of them have told the truth. How do we know you're an actual dragon?" Shisui glared at him.

Yuán growled and narrowed his eyes at him. Was this guy seriously questioning him? "Just so you know, I AM a dragon. If you don't believe me, I'll show you outside, wusspuss." He growled again to show he was serious, baring his fangs to add to the effect of being pissed.

Shisui also growled. Itachi was beginning to dread his cousin's big mouth and from what he could see from the corner of his eyes, so did Naruto and his little brother. "Bring it." And they left. Itachi feared the worst as he saw Shisui and Yuán walk towards the backyard. Why couldn't the idiot just keep his mouth shut? Dragons are even more temperamental then felines. He decided to follow the pair, and apparently, he wasn't the only one. The rest of the room decided to see what would happen also. When they arrived, Yuán stood in the middle of the yard, apparently waiting for them to arrive, while Shisui stood to the side, arms crossed. "Well, go on. Change."

Yuán took off his shirt and threw it at Shisui, hitting him in the face with it making the feline growl. "Hold that for me would you, dear?" Yuán was acting like a mother asking their child a favor, earning him another growl. Yuán laughed slightly until he suddenly fell forward, standing on all fours. His wings unfurled themselves from their 'tattooed' state. The tiny audience gasped and he growled from their interruption. His tail was thrashing behind him wildly, his nails grew longer, his neck elongated, his hair grew hard and scale-y along with his skin. His body grew to an impressive size, the colors of his scales changed from skin colored to black and red, his nose grew longer forming a snout, the bones in his arms legs and spine popped, twisted and went back in place. His horns grew and his transformation was done.

Where Yuán once stood, there was now a large, ten story dragon. It lowered its head to the front of Shisui and stared at him.

Shisui was slightly unnerved by the stare he was given by the dragon. He fidgeted. The dragon growled something, shrank in size considerably, to the size of a large wolf, huffed at Shisui and walked towards Itachi with its nose in the air as if saying 'I told you so'. He laid down beside Itachi and waited for their reactions.

He didn't have to wait long, for Kushina and Mikoto began to squeal, Kurama ran up to him to glomp him again, in which Yuán responded by flying up to the roof and waiting out Kurama's fan-boy-moment before flying back down to his spot beside Itachi's legs and laying down again. Fugaku, Madara and Minato went at it a little less hasty and just walked up to him, squatted down and stared while Yuán stared back. Until he felt a sneeze coming up. He turned his head away from the three, only to sneeze in Shisui's face, who had decided to come up and apologize. He was now sizzled and black. "I deserved that." Yuán chuckled, or what seemed to be a chuckle and changed back. Shisui handed him back his shirt and he put it back on.

Itachi cleared his throat, "I would love to stay and discuss things about his heritage further, but Yuán and I need to start on a project which is due sometime next week." He excused himself, Yuán quickly following after him, smirking at the rest of the group, giving a wink and finally turning to go up the stairs. His nervousness finally forgotten.

nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-niyari

The following two weeks went well. They went almost the same as the first day, consisting of Yuán going to the Uchiha house almost every day. Mikoto kept on squealing every time he came. Fugaku had started to give Yuán one word answers, questions or conversations, he still didn't get how he came to understand the one word conversations, but he did. Madara and Shisui occasionally came by, resulting in Yuán and Madara irritating Shisui, much to the latter's great misfortune.

Itachi and Yuán had grown closer over the two weeks they had known each other. Almost inseparable. Their fan-group had grown larger as mating season grew closer. It was now only a day away and the fans had gotten bolder.

Itachi's fans had tried and failed miserably to get him to choose one of them as his mate, while Yuán's fans had gone as far as abducting, stalking and locking him up in classrooms. After the 10th case in one day halfway through the week, Itachi had decided to guard the poor dragon so he wouldn't get traumatized.

It was now only a day away from mating season and Itachi was getting nervous. He wanted to ask Yuán to be his mate. He knew the dragon liked him, but to what extent he didn't know. He had consulted his parents about what to do beforehand. They told him to just be himself and ask. He told his parents that he didn't think he was worth the dragon. That Yuán should get a better mate then him. His parents had told him that if anyone was worthy of the creature, it was Itachi.

Itachi had smiled at that and thanked his parents. His nerves had calmed a lot after that, but they had come back full force in the morning. Yuán would be coming at noon. He would stay with the Uchiha's during mating because he lived by himself. Mikoto and Fugaku understood. A submissive by himself during mating season wasn't a good idea, no matter how strong the submissive. The heat would always get in the way of getting out their full strength. Leaving them weak to dominants searching for a submissive to pass on their genes without any attachments of a permanent mate.

Yuán himself had hoped Itachi would ask him as his mate, but so far he hadn't been asked. He had started to give up on ever being asked, though there was still a sparkle of hope within him. This was the last day Itachi could ask and he wouldn't give up until the day was over, even if the first signs of heat were already noticeable. His scent had changed from the sulfuric acidy smell to a warm, earthy cinnamon. His tail wouldn't retract, neither would his horns. And whenever Itachi was near and he smelt his scent, his tail would go rigid, he'd start purring in a weird, growling sort of way and his eyes would get slightly glazed over.

Okay now he knew he needed Itachi to ask him to be his mate. He was somewhat jealous of Naruto and Sasuke. Their heat wouldn't hit them until next year but they loved each other. They didn't care about waiting another year to mate as long as they had each other… Okay now he was just depressing himself about the fact he was still alone and mateless.

He sighed.

He arrived at the Uchiha mansion and entered using the key Fugaku had given him at the end of last week, saying he was always welcome, and noticed Sasuke was already gone. He had choosen to sit mating season out with Naruto at the Namikaze mansion. He noticed Mikoto sitting in the living room, reading a book, until she noticed him. He said hi, plugged his ears as Mikoto squealed and ran over, intending to glomp him, while Yuán quickly started a conversation. It was the only way to prevent Mikoto from tackling him in her excitement.

When they had finished their conversation, consisting of sharing recipes, the both of them loved to cook, Fugaku came into the room, nodding at Yuán in greeting, who nodded back, while Yuán made for the stairs to go to Itachi's room. He knocked upon reaching the door and entered when he heard a muffled 'come in'. "Hey Itachi." He sat down on Itachi's bed, watching as Itachi got up from behind his desk and walking towards him with a rather serious and frankly quite scary expression. He kept on watching as Itachi stood in front of him without any intention of moving. He noticed the Uchiha seemed to be nervous. About what he didn't know, but he guessed he was to find out rather soon.

Itachi sighed, now was as good as ever, he thought. He braced himself for what he was about to do. He bent down on one knee so he could look the dragon in the eye, grasping the boy's hands as he did so, took a deep breath and started talking, "Ryuugami Róng Yuán De, will you…" he took another breath before speaking again, never once breaking eye contact, "Will you be my mate?"

Yuán sat there paralyzed for a long while, making Itachi slightly uncomfortable, before answering his question.

nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-nico-niyari

**HAH! Cliffhanger. I am so evil. –avoids sharp pointy objects–**

**Sorry! Next will be Yuán's answer and mating season :P**

**After that I think some more looking into Sasuke and Naruto's friends as well as Itachi's would be good huh.**

**Well, anyways, please review!**


	6. Holiday Special

'**Ello! I decided to make a christmas special… Well, more like why I haven't said anything about Yuán's parents but, it's during Christmas so I say it's a Christmas special. And since I am the devil's daughter (muahahahaha) what I say goes.**

**On with the Christmas special –creepy smoke appears, writer poofs away–**

Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…ROAR!

**A Legend's Christmas**

A young, pitch black dragon stirred from its sleep and cracked open one of its eyes. It could hear the wind howling outside so decided to go take a look. With great caution, it slid aside the deer hide which was used as a door of sorts to peer outside. What it saw took its breath away. There was white stuff all over the ground and more being blown through the air in the harsh wind. It wanted to touch the white stuff, but as soon as it put one of its claws near the white covered ground, it melted away.

Apparently the young dragon's body heat was too much for the white stuff to take. The dragon huffed, a sound somewhere between a growl and a mewl accompanying it, and sat down in front of the deer hide where the white stuff was starting. Its tail was lashing out in light irritation until it got an idea, why not change into a human to touch it? It knew a dragon's natural body would radiate its original body heat, but if it were to take a human's appearance it would regulate, even if it couldn't hide all its dragonic traits.

So, it did just that, and where once stood a small, if not slightly chubby, young dragon, there now stood a young, presumably 6 year old, little boy with long pitch black hair with the occasional red thrown in. He still had his tail, horns and scales. His wings had become smaller, but were still there if ever he needed a quick escape from hunters and mean people. He was only wearing an old sweater and old ripped jeans which seemed too big for him to wear.

The boy didn't seem to care though, as it started running through the white stuff. It was cold, he noticed, now that he didn't have the heated, tough skin of his dragonic form. He had run pretty far from his cave and he was getting a bit tired and bored from playing alone in the white stuff. So he decided to go sit down under a tree and rest.

At least, that was the plan until he got hit by something cold and we, which was no running down his back, making him feel uncomfortable and cold. He turned around and found two sets of onyx eyes looking at him. His own golden eyes looked back until he squeaked and hid behind the tree he was about to sit under. He heard chuckling coming from the direction where he noticed the other persons, so he peeked his head from behind his head out from behind it and chanced a glance at them.

The two boys looked at each other and then at the young boy before them. The older of the two instructed the younger to stay put and walked up to the shy dragon, not that he knew he was one, and kneeled in front of him. The boy wouldn't budge but examined the one who sat before him. He was still a bit apprehensive, mainly because he didn't know the species of animal the boys were. He did know they must be some sort of cat, because of their movements and the way their tails swished and curled.

He was about to take a better look until the boy sitting in front of him stretched out his arm to touch him. The young dragon jerked back in fright before growling and hissing at him. The sounds seeming to come from both his stomach and the back of his throat, making it sound more threatening than the boy itself. Making the one reaching out pull his arm back in haste.

The boy was a bit puzzled by the reaction, but decided not to dwell on it. He shifted on his heels to get a better position before clearing his throat and introducing himself, "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm seven years old. The little boy over there," he pointed to the younger boy behind him with his thumb, "is my little brother Sasuke. He's four." He waited for the boy behind the tree to react to his introduction of him and his little baby brother.

He didn't have to wait long, because the boy poked his head out from behind the tree again. The boy knew what the one on front of him was talking about, knew he was supposed to answer him in some way, but he couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how to make words come out of his mouth. He knew about talking and conversing. He just hadn't had the time to learn it. Let alone someone to help him or teach him. He tried anyways, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the only sounds coming out of it were growls, groans and something sounding like a purr and a howl.

Itachi blinked. Then blinked again. Okay, so the boy couldn't talk. He did seem to understand him so, he started asking questions. "Do you understand me?" A nod, "Can you uhm, talk at all?" a shake, "Can you write?" The young dragon seemed to think for a while, as if remembering something, and nodded. Itachi let out a sigh of relieve, this would help them communicate, even if just a little.

Sasuke, meanwhile, was getting impatient. His brother was taking too long and he was getting tired of waiting in the back. So what does the little four year old do? Walk up to his brother and poke him with a stick of course. "Nii-san, you're taking too long!" he would later deny any indication that he was whining.

Itachi just chuckled, "Impatient are we?" Sasuke glared, more like pouted, at Itachi, "I was asking our new friend here some questions. Just wait, little brother." He turned his attention back to the boy, who seemed amused at the siblings behavior. "What's your name?"

The young boy scribbled some weird line in the white stuff together with his age and a question of his own. Sasuke got excited, "Nii-san, what's it say, what's it say?" He was jumping up and down in excitement.

Itachi chuckled again, "Well, the first part I can't read, but I'm guessing that's his name." The boy clapped at that and nodded vigorously, though he seemed let down at the fact he couldn't read it, "He's seven years old… huh, I would've thought six." He got an indignant squack in reply as the boy huffed and flicked the back of Itachi's head with his tail, making Sasuke laugh. He'd only ever seen his mother and father hit Itachi like that, though his cousin Shi-Shi (for those who don't know, that would be Shisui) did have a knack of getting on his brother's nerves. "And he's asking us what animals we are." He rubbed the back of his head, feeling the bump forming there.

Sasuke giggled, "I know that one!" He exclaimed happily, "We are two-tailed panthars!" He giggled again and jumped up and down excitedly.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and held him in place, "It's panthers, Sasuke, not panthars." He heard what sounded like a chuckle coming from the boy in front of him and asked, "What animal are you?" The boy stopped chuckling at the question.

He looked up at Itachi and Sasuke, then looked around him, straining his senses to see if there were any other hybrids besides the three of them. Sensing no-one in the immediate area, only a small town just outside the forest, he looked back at the brothers and changed. The white stuff immediately melted away under his claws, leaving a wet patch of brown earth under him. He had closed his eyes for a moment to shake all the kinks out of his body when he heard twin gasps. He looked up at the boys and saw two sets of wide eyes looking at him.

They were silent for a moment, the young dragon waiting for them to scream and run. Until Sasuke squealed and tackled the dragon to the ground. "Oh my god! You are so cool! Can we take him home Itachi? Huh? Can we?" Sasuke looked at his brother with pleading eyes, making Itachi sigh.

Itachi almost felt guilty at what he had to tell his little brother, almost being the keyword. "Sasuke, you know we can't take him, he probably already has a home, and besides he's not a pet. We can't let him sleep outside and mom and dad don't have time to take care of another child." He saw his brother's trembling bottom lip and almost regretted saying those words, again, almost being the keyword.

Sasuke felt tears welling up in his eyes, "But, bu-but… uuu" He started crying and wouldn't stop. The dragon boy, being almost twice as big in this form, wrapped himself around the small raven haired kitten and nuzzled his check, making Sasuke giggle through his sobs. He hugged the muzzle of the young dragon making said dragon raise its head with a smiling and squealing Sasuke still dangling from his face.

Itachi chuckled at the sight. His little brother could be such a handful if he wanted to. He walked up to them and pried his brother of the dragon's muzzle, saving it from a life of cross-eyed doom from watching the kid dangling right in front of its face. "Sasuke, how about we play 'til dinner, hmm?"

The little kitten beamed at that and promptly glomped the dragon again, effectively chocking him for a second.

Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…ROAR!

They had been playing for hours after that until it got dark and time for the two raven haired boys to head home to eat. Of course, the young dragon had tried to stall as much as possible, but eventually relented. He opted to bring the boys home on his back, seeing as how he was big enough to carry both on his back.

And so they did. The dark sky covered the dragons midnight body perfectly as it flew to the large Uchiha mansion stationed at the forest opposite his own. Sasuke had fallen asleep somewhere along the way, leaving Itachi and the dragon alone to 'talk'. It would've been funny for those who knew Itachi to hear him talk so much. His mother would probably call it rambling. The dragon just listened to the boy talk about his family and complain about his idiotic cousin, nodding and grunting when appropriate.

When they finally reached the main house of the Uchiha district, he descended to the ground, next to the front entrance, hidden in shadows and lowered his body for Itachi to get off and grab his baby brother, who was mumbling when he was being moved, but settled after Itachi settled him in his arms. "Thanks, you know, for today. I had a good time and Sasuke seemed to have enjoyed himself. I hope to see you again." He kissed the dragon on the check and went inside, after looking one more time to see the dragon fly away.

Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…ROAR!

After this, the young dragon had waited days for the siblings to come by again. They never came, so he started roaming the forest. When he couldn't find them there after a month of searching for any clues that they might've been there, he started going to the forest on the other side of the small town. He eventually gave up on that idea as well en decided to just wait at the spot they first met. First he waited for days, but the days turned into months, and months turned into years. After 5 years of waiting and learning how to speak human tongue, on the night before the year would change, he made a wish upon the brightest star.

"Oh Northern Star who shines so bright, Oh Northern Star please hear my plight, I wish for one thing and one thing only, to meet the one I think of solely." Yes, he was thinking of the older sibling, his name lost to him after years of searching, his face no longer in his memory. The only thing he could remember was the boys voice, '_but_', he thought sadly, '_even that would have changed by now._'

He closed his eyes, laced his fingers together bringing his joined hands towards his chest, holding them above his heart and bowed his head, silently praying to be able to meet the boy again over and over in his head. He fell asleep under the tree he first met the boy, after having made his wish a hundred times over, never noticing the two faintly glowing figures standing next to him, looking at him fondly and silently granting his wish before disappearing.

Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…ROAR!

**5 years later**

When he had decided to go to school 4 years ago, he never imagined ever going to Konoha. The village never appealed to him and used to be famous for its dragon slayers. The young dragon sighed. This couldn't get any worse.

After going to the office and getting his schedule, he went to his class with, he looked his schedule and frowned. _'Orochimaru? What kind of name is that?' _he reminded himself that his name wasn't any better. Dragon God or Giant Salamander, he scoffed, _'why did my parents have to have a last name like Dragon God or call me Giant Salamander. Haah, oh well, nothing I can do about it.'_

He opened the door to his classroom and frowned. It was quite obvious the teacher was a snake, it was like he didn't even try to hide it. He looked around, okay, so the whole class wasn't even trying to hide what animal they were. He'd found out a year after he lost contact with the raven haired panther siblings, that if he didn't hide _all_ off his features, he'd get chased by hunters for his skin and bones.

He walked into the classroom after a few seconds of watching the classroom and handed a note to the teacher. "Class, we have a new student today. Introduce yourself, boy."

He looked at Orochimaru for a second before turning to the class. "My name is Ryuugami Róng Yuán De. You can call me Yuán." He watched the classroom and stilled. It was him. The boy he'd searched for for years before giving up. When the teacher told him to sit down and said his name, he knew for sure. Uchiha Itachi, he would never forget that name again for the rest of his life.

He sat down, and thanked whatever entity for granting his wish.

Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…Xmas…ROAR!

**A holiday special, done. W00t. hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**R&R please :3**


	7. Evil teachers and mating season

**I am soooooo sorry for the wait. I was busy and didn't have enough time to write the next chapter –avoids several large objects–.**

**So, here is the next chapter, so stop hurling large objects at my head!**

**Hey Ho Silver! AWAAAAAAY~**

kyu…kyu…kyu…Nya!...kyu…kyu…kyu…Nya!...kyu…kyu…kyu…Nya!...

**Evil teachers and mating season**

Orochimaru heard a bang. He looked up from his book slightly and noticed it was the new kid who had smacked his head against the desk. He smirked in response to the kids tortured expression showing as he moved to looked at the front.

He loved lecturing students about the risks of mating season and since he hadn't had any kind of reaction from the red-streaked raven, he was having a field day today. Of course, he hadn't forgotten the groans, irritated and frustrated twitches and, of course the moans of despair from his other students. Even the ever stoic Uchiha was twitching and shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

He had to conceal his evil laughter. This was just too good. He was thankful for whatever god up there who granted him his wish.

Yuán, on the other hand, had to resist the urge to continuously bang his head against the table. Even though he tried finding solace in the fact he saw something worthwhile the other day.

_He arrived at the Uchiha mansion and entered using the key Fugaku had given him at the end of last week, saying he was always welcome, and noticed Sasuke was already gone. He had choosen to sit mating season out with Naruto at the Namikaze mansion. He noticed Mikoto sitting in the living room, reading a book, until she noticed him. He said hi, plugged his ears as Mikoto squealed and ran over, intending to glomp him, while Yuán quickly started a conversation. It was the only way to prevent Mikoto from tackling him in her excitement._

_When they had finished their conversation, consisting of sharing recipes, the both of them loved to cook, Fugaku came into the room, nodding at Yuán in greeting, who nodded back, while Yuán made for the stairs to go to Itachi's room. He knocked upon reaching the door and entered when he heard a muffled 'come in'. "Hey Itachi." He sat down on Itachi's bed, watching as Itachi got up from behind his desk and walking towards him with a rather serious and frankly quite scary expression. He kept on watching as Itachi stood in front of him without any intention of moving. He noticed the Uchiha seemed to be nervous. About what he didn't know, but he guessed he was to find out rather soon._

_Itachi sighed, now was as good as ever, he thought. He braced himself for what he was about to do. He bent down on one knee so he could look the dragon in the eye, grasping the boy's hands as he did so, took a deep breath and started talking, "Ryuugami Róng Yuán De, will you…" he took another breath before speaking again, never once breaking eye contact, "Will you be my mate?"_

_Yuán sat there paralyzed for a long while, making Itachi slightly uncomfortable, before answering his question._

_He grinned from ear to ear and kissed the raven full on the lips. "I thought you'd never ask!" he pulled back slightly to look at the Uchiha's face and almost laughed. It was hilarious. His eyes were like saucers, his mouth agape and frankly, he just looked like a fish out of water._

He still laughed at remembering his expression. He was bummed he couldn't have taken a picture. Though the fact Itachi had tackled him into the bed and proceeded to kiss and grope him was a nice compensation.

He glanced at the clock and groaned, banging his head into the desk again. It was still 5 minutes before they were let out of school and they could start the mating ritual, which consisted of the sub running and the dom 'hunting' for his mate. If the dom could catch his sub before midnight and make him or her submit to him (or her in some cases) then they were meant to be. If not, they would have to wait another year to try, or find another mate.

He hoped Itachi would be able to catch him before midnight. He looked at the clock again and cursed. 4 minutes. His inner ramblings took less than a minute! It was hard enough for him to keep his skin from changing into scales to try and keep the heat from bothering him. He heard a chuckle next to him and chanced a glance at the raven haired boy beside him.

He noticed how Itachi's eyes had taken a slight haze of lust, though it was normal during heat, Yuán had no doubt his eyes had the same haze. He cursed again when he noticed only half a minute had passed, but instead of moping around he opted for staring at Itachi, who seemed to have the same idea.

He cursed the gods for making him sit in Orochimaru's class, because now he wanted to suck the panther's face off, and from what he could see, Itachi had the same idea. Another curse, followed by a cheer, followed by him standing up, grabbing Itachi's hand and them both bolting out the door. The bell finally rung. Thank god they didn't need to take anything with them, not that he cared if he left anything behind. He just wanted that goddamn ritual to be over so he could finally… 'of topic! Focus Yuán, home first, sex thoughts later!'

He almost cried out in joy when he saw the Uchiha mansion. Only a little bit more and they could get that stupid mating ritual over and done with and get to the actual mating. His skin was killing him. As soon as he reached the door, he barged right in, let go of Itachi's hand and ran straight into the kitchen, towards the refrigerator and hugged it. He let his skin turn into scales and moaned at the slight change in heat. Even though it wasn't much, he was happy that it had receded slightly.

Itachi chuckled at the sight before him, "Well, it seems someone is having fun without me." He chuckled again when he got a glare in response. "I'm sorry love, shall we get this over with so we can mate?" He had moved from his spot by the kitchen door to right behind Yuán, breathing down his neck, leaving fleeting kisses on the boy's skin.

Yuán nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment and proceeded to move away from Itachi. He moved towards the backdoor, which was also located in the kitchen, and opened it. "I get a five minute head-start. See you soon." He left with a wink, running towards the forest, which was also a part of the mansion.

After having run for about an hour, leaving fake scent trails all over the forest, he spotted a river located next to a cave and decided to wait here and see if Itachi would find him. In the meantime, he would go fish. He was hungry.

kyu…kyu…kyu…Nya!...kyu…kyu…kyu…Nya!...kyu…kyu…kyu…Nya!...

Itachi glanced at the clock. The five minutes were up, so he started moving outside. He closed his eyes and scented the air. When he opened his eyes again, they were red with three tomoes each. He could smell Yuán all over the forest, but only a few trails led to livable areas. His soon-to-be mate was smart. He started running through the forest, dismissing several scent trails, while checking out others. He had searched for three hours straight and it was already ten thirty. He only had another hour and a half to find the dragon when he smelt it.

How he could have missed it, he had no idea. It probably had something to do with Yuán's scent being so strong due to the heat, that he hadn't noticed the faint smell of roasted fish. He moved towards it and half an hour later he found the dragon-boy. He was sitting on a log, gazing at the stares. Itachi stalked towards him, making as little noise as possible, his tails flicking in every which direction to help him keep his balance. When he stood directly behind the boy, he snaked his arms around his chest and waist and nuzzled the junction between his neck and shoulder, making the boy moan.

"Itachi…" he couldn't believe Itachi had finally found him. He was almost ready to give up on being found. He moaned when he felt a pleasurable pain shoot up and down his spine, making him shiver, from the place Itachi had been nuzzling him. He looked over at Itachi as much as he could in his position and noticed Itachi had marked him already. Marking him officially as Itachi's mate. He moaned when Itachi licked the spot and started leaving feather like kisses on the back of his neck.

He looked at the spot Itachi just left his mark and grinned. It was the Uchiha family crest with black tribal flames surrounding it. He remembered Itachi telling him about the black flames of Tsukuyomi and couldn't help but think how fitting it was that it would show in his mate mark.

He turned around in Itachi arms. They looked each other in the eyes for a brief second before kissing each other with vigor. Their mouths moved in sinc, and when Yuán felt Itachi's tongue run across his lower lip, asking for entrance, he didn't hesitate to grant it. There was a slight battle for dominance, which Itachi won almost instantly. He felt Itachi's tongue roaming around his mouth, mapping out every nook and cranny, reveling in the taste that was Yuán.

When they broke for oxygen, Yuán moved down to Itachi's shoulder and proceeded to search for a patch to mark him, much like Itachi did before. Itachi felt how Yuán sniffed and nuzzled his neck and shoulder, occasionally licking and kissing a certain patch until he found the perfect place. He felt a nuzzle, followed by a bite, followed by a surge of heat only felt when a salamander, or in this case, dragon, marked it's mate.

Yuán licked the spot, stopping the blood, before marveling at his handiwork. His mate mark was a round golden-yellow dragon iris with a red rim surrounding the slit pupil. The iris had tribal markings surrounding it and although they weren't the flames surrounding the mark on his own shoulder, it showed that they were meant for each other.

He felt a sudden chill on his body and looked down. His cloths were gone. He looked at Itachi. So were his… When did he do that? Though he couldn't complain. Itachi's body almost made him cum right then and there. The toned muscles covered by ivory skin, which had a flushed hue to it, was accented by the moonlight. He reached out unconsciously and touched the skin presented to him, starting with his abs, going down slowly towards his stomach. He brushed Itachi's nipples, making said feline purr in content.

While Yuán was doing this, he failed to notice the glint in Itachi's eyes. The panther had been checking Yuán out since he had discarded their clothes. The caramelized skin looked beautiful on the boy. The scales protruding the skin here and there adding to the exotic look of the boy. When he felt the boy's hands on his skin, he couldn't help but purr. It felt good, having his delicate hands on his body.

After a while, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to take matters in his own hands.

He pushed Yuán on his back and started kissing him almost forcefully. Not that Yuán minded. His left hand went lower and grabbed hold of Yuán's throbbing member, while he traced kisses down his chest, moving towards the boys dusk-colored nipples and sucking on one, resulting in said boy to growl in animalistic approval.

Taking this as a signal to go a little further, he brought up three of his fingers in a silent order to 'suck'. Yuán complied without struggle and took the digits in his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva. When Itachi pulled his hand back, he let go with a wet 'pop'.

Itachi moved back up to kiss the boy while he prodded one finger at the boy's entrance. He entered the boy slowly, stilling his finger before moving in and out slightly, wiggling his finger around to stretch it before entering another. When the second finger entered, Yuán groaned in slight discomfort. To distract him Itachi nibbled the lower lip and rubbed the slit of the dragon's throbbing member. He entered his third finger after a while, which seemed to go unnoticed by the other, and started stretching and searching for that bundle of nerves that would send the other into a new high.

He didn't have to search for long, because he was soon rewarded by a raw, animalistic sound, which interpreted as a sound of pleasure.

Deeming him more than prepared, he pulled out of Yuán, earning him a groan of disapproval at the sudden loss, which resulted in Itachi smirking at the wanton look he received. He aligned himself with Yuán's entrance and slowly entered, making sure to make it as pleasurable and painless as possible. Once he was fully inside, he couldn't help the growl of approval from leaving his chest. Though he had to keep himself from pounding into that warm, tight heat relentlessly.

He waited until Yuán started rocking his hips and growling for him to continue, that he did. He started slow, which only seemed to irritate the dragon. As a result, he picked up his pace. Again searching for that bundle of nerves, he knew he found it when he heard that same animalistic sound from earlier. He kept on hitting that spot dead on, making the dragon beneath him writhe and moan in pure pleasure. He could feel the coil in his stomach tightening, ready to spring and he could see that Yuán was ready to cum too. So he grabbed the dragon's throbbing member and started to pump in time with his erratic thrusts.

Yuán came not long after that. His cum coating both his and Itachi's chest. He was followed shortly after by Itachi. His cum filling the dragon to the brim, who moaned in slight appreciation at being filled by his mate. "I love you, Ita…chi…" he whispered, before succumbing to blissful unconscious.

He never got to hear Itachi as he pulled out of his beloved dragon.

"I love you too, baby dragon." He kissed the top of his head, tucking him securely in his arms, his dragon's head under his chin, before falling asleep also.

kyu…kyu…kyu…Nya!...kyu…kyu…kyu…Nya!...kyu…kyu…kyu…Nya!...

**Few… finished… -avoids sharp and heavy objects-  
Hey! I said I was sorry didn't I? I had a shitload of things to do for school and  
my internship. I finished this chapter in one evening at 4:30 A.M. so stop whining.  
Anywho, I shall proceed to start with the next chapter. Until next time!**

**Don't forget to Rate, Comment and all that stuff (o^-^)/**


End file.
